


练笔3（实验体攻X清冷研究员受，R18，半兽play慎入，1W2字，一发完）

by Luosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luosan/pseuds/Luosan





	练笔3（实验体攻X清冷研究员受，R18，半兽play慎入，1W2字，一发完）

“生物体征正常，注射A-176药剂。”

“注射成功，实验体41号大脑活跃度成功加强，已成功融合移植组织。” 

“实验第一步成功，继续观察。” 

随着一声冷冰冰的声音响起，无菌实验室内，一只幼年黑豹睁开了眼睛，亮黄色的兽瞳因光线收缩。

他睁开眼见到的是一个身材消瘦的年轻人，身穿白大褂，戴着黑框眼镜，清秀的脸上没有一点情绪，俯视着小豹子，语气清冷。

“它在看我。” 

一个同穿白大褂的女子嬉笑着走过来，声音清脆悦耳：“说不定它把你当成它的妈妈了呢？” 

“要不要给它取一个名字啊，叫41号真的一点都不可爱。” 

男子冷漠地回她：“实验体不需要可爱。” 

“你真没有情趣诶……” 女子撇撇嘴，转身弯下腰，对着玻璃内侧的小豹子挥挥手，“你好呀，我叫赵灵华，这位是你的爸爸，他叫温言。”

“他已经具备学习能力了，你不要乱教它。” 名为温言的男子有些不满。

“只是开玩笑嘛……你看，它好像很喜欢你呢。” 

无菌实验室内，小豹子伸出自己的小爪子挠玻璃，望着温言细声叫唤。

温言平静地看了他一会，果断地转身走开了。

小豹子在实验室内观察几天便被放了出来，温言推开实验室厚重的门，小豹子立刻跑了出来，扒着温言的小腿不放开。

实验很成功，小豹子顺利完成了所有的能力测试，但令温言苦恼的是，这只小豹子一直跟着他，温言去哪它就去哪，如果被关在门外就会发出非常委屈的叫声。

赵灵华将门口的小豹子抱起来，开门走进温言的分析室： “赛特，你又被关在外面了啊。”

温言抬头，看了一眼被赵灵华抱在怀里的小豹子，微微皱眉：“你怎么又给实验体乱起名字。” 

赵灵华摸了摸小豹子的头，一脸母性的光辉：“因为它很棒啊，又那么可爱。” 

“他叫司毅。” 

“哎？” 赵灵华愣了一下，看向温言笑着开口：“某人口口声声说不要取名字，自己倒是很积极啊。”

温言对赵灵华的调笑充耳不闻，看向小豹子，唤道：“司毅，过来。” 

小豹子立刻挣脱赵灵华的怀抱轻巧地落地，跑到温言的身边，爬到他的大腿上舔他的手心，温言摸他的头，小豹子就把自己的脑袋往温言的掌心拱，眯着眼睛看起来十分舒服的样子。

怀里的小豹子毛茸茸的，摸起来很软，黑亮的毛皮让温言爱不释手，赵灵华看得一脸羡慕。

“他真的很喜欢你啊。” 

“赵灵华，如果实验成功，别忘了最后一步会发生什么，以后不要再乱教他东西了。” 

赵灵华目光复杂地看着那只乖巧的小豹子，沉默了。

小豹子在研究所成长得飞快，不到三个月就长到了大型犬的大小，他在温言的教导下学了很多东西，已经能完全听懂人的话语了。

“他现在的大脑活跃度很稳定，已经达到了一个儿童的学习能力，而且……他的智商不是一般的高。” 赵灵华看着手里的数据，惊叹道。

温言很满意小豹子的表现：“在9个月的时候他将完全达到成年人的标准。” 

“还有六个月的时间，我们加速准备。” 

司毅做完检查，跑到温言身边蹭他的大腿一脸求夸奖的模样，温言摸他的头，司毅就拱拱他的手心，但是温言没有和司毅做太多的互动，坐下来继续拿着研究笔记做记录。

司毅清楚他现在不应该打扰温言，折腾了一会儿见温言不搭理他，垂头丧气地躺在温言的脚下。

“司毅，在干什么呢？” 

司毅抬头，是那个一直会对他笑的赵灵华，她和温言不同，温言从来不对他笑，司毅呜咽了一声，垂下头发出委屈的低吟。

“温言又不理你了？” 

司毅点点头。

“他现在很忙的，因为他要完成一个大事，如果成功了，你就可以和我们一样了。” 

司毅抬头，不懂赵灵华说“的和他们一样了”是什么意思。

温言正要分析数据，扭头冷冷地看了一眼赵灵华。

赵灵华耸了耸肩，叹口气，揉揉司毅毛茸茸的头，目光复杂，似乎心事重重。

司毅在研究所的生活很充实，因为研究需要保证他的身体素质，所以测试场旁边有专门供他玩耍的地方，里面尽是专门根据他的数据设计好的玩具。

赵灵华曾眼睁睁地看到司毅将钢质的金属球咬出深坑，即使她深知司毅的各项数据，但是当她亲眼发现司毅的破坏力后，还是吓得拽紧了温言的胳膊。

温言倒是平淡如常，他知道司毅本身就是被改造被驯化的野兽。

温言的日常工作除了做实验和分析数据就是训练司毅，因为司毅只听温言的话，对其他人都不理不睬，温言因为这件事批评过司毅，结果司毅反而更不配合别人了，咬着温言的白大褂不松口，像一个闹脾气的小孩子一样。

温言被愁得眉毛都挤在一起，赵灵华在一旁看得哈哈大笑。

当然，温言最后还是妥协了。

……

日子一天一天过去，司毅越长越大，温言开始盯着研究笔记出神，有时专注得连司毅的哼声都听不到。

司毅不明白温言为什么会这样，他伸出爪子扒温言的大腿，温言蹲下和司毅平视，司毅清亮的兽瞳看向温言，舔了一下他的脸颊。

“不能舔，司毅，我知道你现在能听懂我说的话，你有很高的智商，如果你有人类的声带，你现在已经可以说话了。”

司毅静静地看着他。

温言摸着司毅颈部柔软的毛皮，似是在安慰：“你将会是最成功的实验体，你会成为最出色的战斗兵器。” 

司毅还是静静地看着他，看着温言清秀的五官，他发出一声低鸣，可惜他不会说话，温言并不知道他在表达什么。

六个月后。

司毅已经长成成年黑豹的大小，若是站起来能轻易扑倒温言，在温言好几次带着怒气的呵斥下，司毅终于换了一个方式——

用头去蹭温言的腰。

温言被司毅烦的不行，说了几次见他完全不听，也就随他去了。

司毅完成了所有的测试，他的各项能力都超出预计数据一大截，赵灵华笑得合不拢嘴，称司毅早晚会成为最强大的战争兵器。

可以温言却一直愁眉不展，随着实验进度的加快，他站在实验室门口看司毅睡姿的时间越来越长。

他负责这个项目已经有五年，项目内容就是创造出各项体质超出常人的超级士兵，因为国家禁止对人体进行实验，温言的实验对象便确定在动物身上。

但之前的实验体不是在实验之初爆体而亡，就是在后期的测试中完全不过关，41号实验体是他这几年来最成功的实验体，不但如此，他甚至拥有了超乎常人的智商，温言的项目进行到这个程度后，他突然有些迷茫。

他不知道政府会以什么样的态度去看待司毅，如果真的作为兵器，那么对他实在是太残忍了。

但是眼下已经容不得他犹豫，他一定要完成实验的最后一步，只有这样，司毅面对那些政府人员活下来的几率才能更高。

……

最后的一支药剂准备完毕，这一天终于到了。

司毅被全身麻醉放到实验台上，他的大脑和腹部都被插入了注射管，所有人准备好了一切，注视着温言等他下达命令，温言看着玻璃窗里那只黑色的庞然大物，深吸一口气，语气有些颤抖。

“注射B-358药剂。” 

“注射B-358药剂。” 赵灵华按下操控台上的一个按钮，蓝色的液体注入司毅的体内，他们目不转睛地盯着实验室内，生怕错过了任何一个变化。

司毅静静地躺在手术台上，蓝色的液体全部进入他的身体里，他一动不动。

突然，他抽搐了一下，温言还没来得及凑近看，实验室内便发生了剧烈的爆炸！

“发生了什么！” 

温言心里一紧，这是他最担心的情况，放下手里的记录仪，穿上防护服就跑进了实验室里，实验室里一片白烟，温言寻找着那只黑色的豹子，心脏几乎要跳出来了。

他不是没想过实验会失败，他早就在脑海里推演了无数次实验失败的场景，但他还是错了，当白烟四起，一切都变得模糊不清的时候，温言浑身颤栗，连呼吸都要停滞了。

“温言。” 

一声陌生的声音响起，但温言总觉得哪里熟悉。

“温言，我在这。” 

突然，一个高大的身躯抱紧了他，温言僵在那里，白烟散去，他的面前站着一个高大的赤裸的男人，他一头黑发，明黄色的兽眸剧烈收缩，变成了和人一样的黑色眼瞳，眼睛清亮透彻，四肢上黑色的毛发正以肉眼可见的速度褪去。

温言惊呆了，纵使这一切全是他一手创造出来的，他也觉得如此不可思议。

“司毅……” 

那只爱黏着他的豹子，真的活生生地变成了人。

“温言，我是司毅。”司毅眯着眼睛笑，他的声音还有些沙哑，似乎声带还没有完全进化好，温言看着司毅赤裸的身躯，连忙找了一件衣服盖在他身上。

实验室外的赵灵华激动地大叫，众人也一并欢呼。

“成功了！成功了！”

司毅穿好衣服，将温言的防护服脱下，摘掉他头上的罩子，拥着他的腰，俯视着温言温柔地说道。

“温言，我好爱你。”

温言被箍在司毅的怀里，嘴唇被柔软的物体碰触，突如其来的吻让他甚至忘记了挣扎。

司毅动作温柔，他的唇瓣还很凉，柔软的触感让温言充满了不真实感。

过了半分钟，温言终于反应过来，狠狠地推开了司毅。

“你……跟我去做测试。”

 

温言擦了擦嘴，依旧是一脸淡漠的表情，司毅被后进来的实验员围住，他有些无助地望向温言离开的背影。

司毅的身体进化的很成功，除了犬牙比普通人尖利一些，身上其他的部分几乎与常人无异，赵灵华疯了一般摸着司毅的腹肌不撒手，一直在嘿嘿嘿地傻乐。

司毅看着赵灵华快要冒星星的眼睛，有些无奈地笑：“姐，你这样我很难做测试。”

“司毅你真的太棒了！”赵灵华对司毅赞不绝口。

“看看这腹肌！”

“看看这个结实的胳膊！”

“看看这帅气的脸！”

不光是赵灵华，其他女性研究员都来测试室来看司毅，司毅五官深邃，有西方人的立体感，他身材高大，在做力量测试时鼓起的肌肉让赵灵华差点流口水。

温言处理完爆炸后的实验室，刚到测试室门口便被嘈杂的声音吵得皱紧了眉。

“你们在干什么？”

女研究员们看到温言过来，立刻默不作声地散开了。

司毅看到是温言，露出一个特别开心的表情。

“温言。” 

温言并没有理睬司毅，而是开口问赵灵华：“测试结束了吗？”

“刚刚结束，你看，司毅真的是最完美的实验体！我现在就去准备给上级的报告！” 

温言拒绝了赵灵华的提议： “不，再观察一段时间。” 

赵灵华有些摸不着头脑：“为什么？”

“不要问了。”温言淡淡地开口，看了一眼站在一旁的司毅，离开了。

司毅有些无措地站在那里，他以为他变成人后温言会很开心，可是并没有，温言不但没有开心，反而对他更冷淡了。

赵灵华看到了司毅的表情，安慰道：“你别太失落，大家都在因为你而开心呢。”

司毅根本不在乎别人怎么样，他的心里只有温言： “姐，温言是不是不喜欢我……”

“怎么可能，他可是亲手创造你的人，这个研究所里没有比他还在乎你的人了。” 

“那他为什么不和我说话？”

“可能是……还没有适应吧。”赵灵华想了半天也不知道该怎么劝司毅，“他本来就像一个机器人，你不要太担心。”

温言回到分析室，厚厚一摞数据摆在面前，他真的成功了，他真的成功了。

司毅吻了他。

大概是因为司毅睁眼见到的第一个人是他，初期是他给司毅喂奶，后来是他给司毅做饭，他觉得司毅对他的感情是依赖，但他没想到司毅变成人后和他说的第一句话是……

温言，我好爱你。

温言揉了揉太阳穴，闭眼靠向椅背，曾经那只黑豹经常用温柔的眼神看着他，现在，他觉得他更难避开那温柔的眼神了。

温言闭着眼，突然感到脖子一阵湿漉麻痒，他睁开眼，发现司毅正用那清亮的眸子看着他。

“温言。”

“你不能再这样了。” 温言摸了摸被舔过的脖子，“你以前是豹，现在是人，不一样了，给我看看你的舌头。”

司毅眨眨眼睛，伸出舌头，舌面上的倒刺出现又消失。

温言有些惊讶：“你能控制它？” 

“嗯。” 司毅站起身脱下上衣，弯着腰摆出双手附地的姿势，温言看着他长出毛发，改变骨骼，露出尖牙，最后变回那只熟悉的黑豹。

温言惊呆了，他不知道实验的哪个地方出了差错，但是这绝对不是他想象中的结果。

温言蹲下身，司毅顺从地去蹭他的脖子，温言摸着司毅黑亮的毛皮，眼神复杂。

全体人员开了一次大会后，温言一个人待在分析室里两天没有出来。

司毅坐在门口，变成人形的他学习能力突飞猛进，仅仅两天就几乎具备了人的行为能力，但是他一直闷闷不乐，因为温言从开会后再也没有出现过。

温言把自己关在分析室两天，司毅就在门口坐了两天。

赵灵华想把司毅拽走，但是司毅就是不答应，司毅不知道温言怎么了，他只想成为第一个看到温言的人。

第三天后半夜，温言终于走出分析室。

偌大的研究所早已没了人，仪器昏暗的灯光下温言分明看到有一个人坐在门口，他吓了一跳，结果是那个人先开了口。

“温言。” 

司毅的声音很好听，低沉又性感，温言顶着两个大黑眼圈，看着黑暗中静坐的司毅，发出一声微不可闻的叹息。

他失败了，他找了两天也没有找到实验出错的原因，这样看来，司毅依旧是一个失败的实验体。

司毅站起身，问道：“温言，你要不要睡觉？”

温言抬头看着司毅，点了点头，可惜研究所没有床，温言打算找一个凳子凑合一下，等天亮所有人回来了还要开会。

可司毅并没有让他那么做，温言刚坐在凳子上，司毅转身变成了黑豹，扯着他的衣襟要带他走。

温言只好顺着司毅的意思，被司毅带到了司毅曾经的窝。

司毅趴在窝里，用头点了点为温言留下的地方，温言走过去，靠在司毅的身上，研究所有点冷，司毅的毛皮带着暖意，让他很快就睡着了。

司毅的尾巴搭在温言的身上，在黑暗中看着温言的睡脸，清亮的兽眸满是温柔。

温言一直睡到第二天上午，赵灵华把他叫醒后他才发现已经是九点了，温言起身，下意识地转头看向司毅，司毅依旧是黑豹的模样，黄色的兽眸正静静地看着他，乖巧温柔的样子让温言觉得他难以再把司毅当成兽类。

赵灵华的脸色很差，他们匆匆忙忙地进了会议室，司毅等温言走后变成人，穿好衣服，坐在那里看赵灵华送他的书。

……

会议室内的气氛并不好。

“不，我绝对不准他们这样做！” 会议室里传来了温言难得愤怒的声音。

“但是上面已经下了命令让我们停止所有进度。五年也没有任何成果，上面已经不打算继续砸钱了。”

“我不同意。” 

“那你就赶紧把司毅的情况报告给上级。” 

“不行！” 

“温言，我也知道你心里难受，但是没办法，通知已经下来了，过两天会有人过来收走所有设备，销毁所有实验体……” 

赵灵华犹豫了一下，又补充了一句：“包括司毅。”

温言不再说话，他看着会议室外静静看书的司毅，沉默了一会儿，幽幽开口：“赵灵华，我们不是没有报告吗？” 

“对，只要我们报告了司毅的情况……” 

赵灵华说着说着突然觉得不对劲，她看着温言的表情，立刻明白了他的意思，连忙劝道：“温言，把实验体私自带走可是重罪！你不怕坐牢吗？”

“我不会让他们销毁司毅的。” 温言冷淡地开口，语气中满是坚决。

“你有没有想过如果被发现了，你和司毅都会死！” 

温言只是看着司毅不说话，目光决绝。

赵灵华被气得受不了，把手里的通知一把摔到桌子上：“你还是那么固执。”

温言对赵灵华笑了笑：“谢谢。”

几天后，司毅被偷偷领回温言的公寓。

司毅很激动，因为他知道这是温言的家，温言长时间在研究所工作已经很长时间没有回过家，家里有些冷清，温言简单地收拾了一下，坐在沙发上对司毅约法三章。

“第一，不准在陌生人面前变成黑豹。” 

“第二，在家里可以变成豹，但是不能发出太大的声音。” 

“第三，你所有的事情要听我的，不准随便行动。” 

司毅连连点头，温言看着他身上还穿着那一套紧巴巴的衣服，想了想，打算明天带他去买衣服和生活用品。

司毅睡在客房，温言在主卧，长时间的工作突然结束让温言的心里空落落的，他坐在书桌面前，看着那本实验研究笔记发呆。

里面记录了司毅这九个月以来所有的表现，他敢确认司毅已经超越人体的极限，他的身体爆发出的能量连钢筋都可以随意弯曲，如果报告给上级，并进行正确的军事训练，司毅的未来不容小觑。

作为战争兵器……

“温言？” 门外传来司毅的声音。

司毅很喜欢叫他的名字，每次叫的时候温言心里都觉得一片暖意，他转头看着站在门口的司毅，问道：“怎么了？”

“我看你的灯一直亮着，我有点担心，是发生什么了吗？” 

温言合上笔记本，揉揉眼睛。

“没事，去睡吧。”

司毅走进来，用鼻子去蹭温言的脸，自从温言严令禁止他不准亲吻后，所以就换成了这个方式，温言习惯性地摸了摸他的头，司毅就用头拱他的手心，温言经常觉得面前这个人还是那只喜欢黏着他的黑豹。

“温言，晚安。” 

“嗯，晚安。” 

第二天上午，温言领着司毅去了商场，司毅虽然之前已经学到了相关的知识，但是第一次真实经历的他还是很激动，温言给司毅戴了口罩，领着他走进服装店。

“给他买衣服。” 

售货员看着司毅高大的身材，把他们领到了一个区域。

“这边的几件有这位先生的尺码，其他的我觉得可能会穿不下……”

温言指了指那些衣服，对司毅说道： “你选吧。” 

“你给我买就好了。” 司毅冲着温言笑，眯着的笑眼看着很好看。

温言看了看，指着其中的几件：“这几件，他的尺码，包起来。”

买完衣服，两人又买了一堆生活用品，司毅跟在温言后面，一脸的幸福。

温言把东西放到车后座上，司毅看着他忙碌的背影，突然，敏感的神经捕捉到了什么，转头看向右后方，一个女孩子正被几个男人围住，似乎是有危险。

司毅动了动耳朵，听到他们的说话声——是抢劫。

司毅看看温言，又看看女孩，犹豫两秒，接着以肉眼几乎看不见的速度冲到女孩子面前，把女孩子护在身后，那几个男人觉得自己人多势众，拿出手里的铁棍指向司毅的鼻子威胁，司毅夺过铁棍，轻松折成两半扔到一边。

男人觉得自己被侮辱了，脑子一热，准备动手。

司毅根本没把这几个男人放到眼里，他的动作迅速而敏捷，也记住了温言的话没有下死手。

一个男人扯掉了司毅的口罩，发现了司毅还没有进化好的尖利的犬牙，吓得扭头跑走了。

温言转身发现司毅的消失，心里一慌，结果一抬头便看到了远处那个高大的身影。

司毅弯腰捡起口罩戴在脸上，和那位被吓到的女子点点头示意，转身走向温言。

“温言……”

“上车。” 

温言的语气有些冷，司毅不明白为什么，按理来说他明明是做了好事，但是温言似乎脸色更差了。

回到家后，温言整理东西，司毅又蹭了过来。

“温言，我错了。” 

“我已经和你说了，出门一定要小心，你如果被人发现异常了怎么办？”温言严肃地说着，他是真的担心司毅被政府的人发现。

司毅的语气满是委屈：“我下次不会这样了。”

温言看了一眼司毅的脸，继续低头整理东西： “……不过你刚才做的很好。” 

“真的吗？” 司毅眼睛一亮，“那我可以要奖励吗？”

“你要什么奖励……” 

温言扭头还没有说完，司毅捏着他的下巴便吻了上来，司毅一直渴望和温言亲密接触，在他的认知中，这是最亲密的方式。

司毅的吻十分热情，温言根本招架不住，不过司毅倒没有很过分，吻了一会儿便主动放开了温言。

温言被气得肝疼。

司毅蹭了蹭温言的脖子，轻声道：“温言，我饿了。”

温言郁闷地看着司毅亮晶晶的眼睛，扭头去了厨房。

温言的工资很高，攒了几年也有一笔不小的存款，不愁吃喝，在等上级通知的那段时间里，他和司毅白天待在公寓里一起学习，晚上偶尔会一起出门散步。

温言教会了司毅很多东西，但故意避开了所有军事知识，他不确定司毅的未来会是什么样，设备被没收后，他对司毅的观察只能仅限于肉眼。

司毅接受新事物的能力很强，对温言所教的知识一学便会，温言有时候看着这个高大的男人，总觉得他已经完全脱离了动物的本性。

司毅越来越黏着他，自从那次接吻温言没有避开后，司毅更加肆无忌惮，在温言看书的时候经常凑过去亲他一下，有时候还会专门变出来尾巴缠着温言的手腕。

温言依旧是那云淡风轻的样子，司毅甚至觉得他就是书里面描述的落入凡尘的仙人，没有人能让他内心的静湖泛起一点涟漪，可温言经常会对着司毅曾经的数据发呆，有时也会动笔算半天，但每次都是以失望地放下笔告终。

司毅曾经偷偷进过温言的卧室，在里面不知道做了什么坏事，等他出来的时候一脸凄凉，又笑得合不拢嘴，他怕被温言看出来异常直接变成黑豹的形态，从那天起更加黏着温言了。

平淡的两周过去，司毅的身体出现了变化。

他开始暴躁，易怒，看向温言的眼神也逐渐变得奇怪，温言对司毅的状态很是担心，但每次问他他都不回答。

终于，在司毅发生变化的第三天，司毅把自己关在房间里一整天没有出门。

温言觉得有些麻烦，敲了敲门： “司毅？”

里面沉默了半天，传来一句混合着兽类低吼的声音：“我……没事……”

温言动用自己所学的知识开始思考，突然心里一惊，他在客厅的抽屉里翻出来了备用钥匙，打开了司毅房间的门。

房间里弥漫着一股淡淡的膻腥的味道，司毅坐在床上，他的尾巴不安地拍打着床单，爪子也露了出来，身下的被子被他挠的稀碎。

温言犹豫着开口： “司毅？” 

“别过来！”

司毅抬头狠狠地瞪着温言，血红的眼睛把温言吓了一跳，曾经一向散发着温柔的眼睛如今在兽瞳和黑瞳之间不断变化着，温言目光向下，看到了司毅裆部鼓起的湿漉漉的小帐篷，这再一次确定了他心中所想。

司毅发情了。

“温言……你别过来，我怕我控制不住……”司毅的眼神太渗人，他躲开温言的目光，话语中夹杂着兽类的嘶吼声，温言握了握拳，他知道司毅这是憋狠了。

怎么办？

这里可没有母豹给他配种，再者说，温言不确定该以人还是以豹的态度去看待司毅的发情。

给他找一个女的？想到这里，温言皱紧了眉。

此时的温言穿着家居服，灰白色的上衣在司毅看来只需要一扯就可以轻易撕碎，司毅不敢去看温言，他怕自己真的控制不住做出无法挽回的事。

温言是他心中的珍宝。

如果是在研究所，温言完全可以配制出适合司毅的镇定药剂，甚至可以在各种仪器的监控下观察司毅的数据变化，但是现在的情况他什么都做不了，眼下只能去想办法解决司毅发情的问题。

温言站在那里想了半天，终于，他硬着头皮，凑近司毅。

司毅感觉到了温言的气息，他转向温言睁开双眼，低声唤道：“温言……”

“我在。” 

温言依旧是那清冷的表情，他的手颤抖着摸向司毅勃起的部位，司毅的头皮发麻，手死死地攥紧床单不想让自己失控。

温言的动作十分生涩，司毅忍不住抬头去亲吻温言，动作急切得仿佛想把他拆吃入腹，尖牙划过柔软的唇瓣令温言疼得皱了一下眉。

“温言……好舒服……” 

司毅开始主动挺腰把自己的勃起往温言的手里送，他不断地舔着温言的脖颈，温言浑身发颤，觉得下一秒司毅就会失控咬断自己的脖子。

司毅的手开始不老实，他掀开温言衣服的下摆，顺着平坦的小腹摸向他的胸口，温言有些害怕地偏过头，却被司毅死死箍住。

“温言，继续……” 

“温言……” 

“温言……” 

司毅不断地唤着温言的名字，他的声音低沉而性感，令温言无所适从。

粗长的性器开始溢出透明的黏液，温言只觉得手腕发酸，司毅发现了他的不对劲，抓住他的手帮着他替自己撸动。

舔舐变成了轻咬，司毅的动作开始有些莽撞，温言估计他快要射出来了，手上的力度大了一些。

随着司毅的一声低吼，精液喷薄而出，有些直接射到了温言的脸上，温言颤抖着嘴唇，放开了司毅。

司毅的爪子已经收了回去，他喘着粗气，替温言抹掉脸上的白液，将他放倒在床上，尾巴缠住温言的手腕，抱着温言一遍又一遍地唤着他的名字。

“温言……” 

“你放开。” 

温言平静地开口，他第一次觉得司毅充满了危险，司毅抬头看着温言依旧清冷的表情，觉得心底有一股火在蠢蠢欲动。

他想要这个男人，他想扒光他，进入他，想听他的呻吟声，想让他雌伏在自己的身下！

司毅拱了拱温言，在他耳边撒娇：“温言，你再帮帮我好不好？” 

温言只觉得头皮发麻，因为他明显感觉到了司毅的某个部分已经再次变得坚硬，硌在他的小腹上，他偏过头，不想看司毅的脸。

“放开我。” 

“温言……” 

见温言依旧是一脸冷淡的表情，司毅被欲望逼得眼睛发红，容不得温言拒绝，迫不及待地撕开了温言的上衣，不顾他的挣扎扒掉他的裤子。

“司毅，你放开我！” 

“司毅！” 

司毅埋头舔向温言半软着的某个器官，他的尖牙无法收起来，因为怕伤到温言只能伸出舌头来回舔，温言被司毅钉在床上，从来没有被外人碰触过的器官在这种刺激下立刻硬了起来，温言捂着脸，突然弓着身子发出一声呜咽。

司毅的舌头有倒刺，这是温言知道的，但是他没想到司毅竟然会在这个时候变出来倒刺舔他！

“放开我……放开我……呜！” 温言颤抖着身体，带刺的舌头舔过敏感的顶端，温言受不得这样的刺激，直接射了出来。

司毅抹掉脸上的精液尽数吃进嘴里，又将温言性器上的精液舔干净，他掰开温言的双腿，将龟头顶在温言的穴口。

温言心里一片慌乱，他知道自己根本无法反抗现在的司毅，也知道如果司毅就这样进来他绝对会死，顾不得羞耻抓住司毅的胳膊，咬着牙说道：“抽屉里有一瓶乳液……要润滑……”

司毅看了他一眼，转身下床在柜子里翻找，拿出一瓶乳液，温言趁机起身就要跑，被司毅敏捷地抱住腰扔回床上！

“温言，对不起……对不起……” 司毅温柔地亲着温言的脸颊，一遍一遍地道歉，挤了大半瓶乳液涂在温言的后穴，冰凉的触感让温言眼前发黑，他浑身颤抖，司毅揉弄一会儿穴口，探进一根手指。

“温言，我会让你舒服的，不要拒绝我……我真的忍不住了……” 

未经人事的后穴被塞进两根手指便已经紧致得无法动作，司毅只得绷紧神经忍耐着，劝温言慢慢放松。

温言脸色发白，他的手死死地掐住司毅的胳膊，无论司毅怎么劝说都僵硬着身子。

他在害怕。

司毅摸着温言的脸，让他看向自己。

“温言，我不会弄伤你的，我拼死也不会弄伤你，我爱你，从刚见到你的第一眼我就爱你，你知道的，我知道你对我是同样的心情，我看过你的研究笔记了。” 

“放松，相信我，温言，你相信我一次。” 

温言的手渐渐松开，他摸着司毅的头发，眼眶里满是泪水，颤声道：

“我不确定你还能活多久……” 

他深知他根本没有能力去保护司毅，纵使是司毅活下来从此过上流亡的生活，也是他不想看到的结果，他觉得自己犯了一个天大的错误。

他开始怀疑自己当初的决定究竟对不对。

“我已经很幸福了。” 司毅用头拱了拱温言的手心，就像是小时候一样，“我知道我早就不该存在，但是和你在一起的这几个月我真的很开心。”

“我也不确定我现在究竟是人还是兽，但是我很感激你，温言，谢谢你教会我这么多，我不会给你添麻烦的，你如果真的让我去死，我不会犹豫的。” 

温言的眼泪终于落了下来，他捂着脸，发出悲痛的呜咽。

司毅舔干净他的眼泪，目光仅是温柔。

“别哭……别哭……” 

温言终于放松下来，司毅趁机给温言扩张，他吻住温言的唇，龟头抵在穴口，慢慢地插了进去。

被撑开的感觉让温言瞪大了双眼，后穴被粗长的性器填满，早在之前测验的时候温言就知道司毅的性器官勃起后会很惊人，但他从未想过有一天这勃起的巨物会插进自己的身体里。

司毅的性器被湿热的甬道紧紧包覆住，快感侵袭着他的大脑，他喘着粗气，眼睛开始变化，他反复告诉自己不要冲动，放开温言的唇，等温言放松一些后，开始缓缓动腰。

温言满面潮红，曾经清冷的表情如今被情欲完全替代，他随着司毅的动作发出一声一声的呻吟，不适感消失，快感逐渐沿着神经刺激着大脑，他双目失神地望着天花板，腿自然地张开勾住了司毅的腰。

司毅不再忍耐，放纵自己在温言的身体内驰骋，有力的撞击将温言晃得如同暴风雨中的小舟，温言被插得后颈顶到了床头，张着嘴发出动听的呻吟。

司毅喜欢温言穿着白大褂的样子，但是他更喜欢温言现在的样子，现在的温言浑身赤裸，私处大开接受着来自他的侵占，他的脸和胸膛一片潮红，他的呻吟仿佛媚药一般让司毅神魂颠倒，司毅明白只有他能看到这样的温言，也只有他才能将温言带入欲望的深渊。

司毅的体能异于常人，温言在被插射过一次后便失去了神智，昏昏沉沉地不知被操弄了多久，司毅终于深深地顶进来，在他身体里射出了大量精液。

司毅不同于常人，他的射精量很大，后穴随着抽插的动作带出白液，温言的大腿根止不住地抽搐，这种被射精的奇妙快感让他彻底失去了理智。

温言仿佛刚从水里捞出来一般浑身湿漉漉的，他主动挺起腰让那根还蛰伏在自己体内的性器进出自己的后穴，他抱着司毅，眯着眼睛亲吻他的脸颊，嘴里小声嘟囔着：“唔……还要……”

司毅头上的青筋暴起，温言这句话给了他不小的刺激，埋在温言体内的性器快速勃起，他抽出自己的性器，将温言翻了个身，尾巴缠住温言的大腿，以一种野兽交合的姿势猛地进入了温言。

“温言，你似乎忘记了……我不光舌头有倒刺……” 司毅亲吻着温言的后脖颈，在他耳边轻声诱惑。

被情欲冲刷掉理智的温言没能理解司毅的意思，但是司毅接下来的行动却让他的呻吟声立刻崩溃。

“呜！司毅……啊……慢，慢点……求求你……” 

猫科动物的性器官有着倒刺，温言抓紧了床单，太过强烈的快感让他语无伦次。

司毅咬住温言的脖颈，下体毫不留情地抽送着，温言被快感刺激得泪流满面，带着哭腔求司毅慢下来，但司毅只是扣住他乱动的腰，把自己粗长的性器不停地插入温言的体内，穴口在长时间的操弄下有些红肿，带着肉刺的性器在拔出的过程中令穴口都有些外翻，乳白色的液体沾满了温言的臀瓣，看上去色情又诱惑。

“温言，原谅我。” 

司毅快速动腰，咬住温言后颈的尖牙不断收紧，腥甜的血让司毅更加疯狂，他不断地发出野兽般的吼声，尽情地侵犯身下的男人。

……

司毅把温言折腾了一天一夜，发情期的欲火才勉强消失。

前期温言的意识尚存，后期他完全失去了意识，只是在司毅的动作下晃动着身体，轻声呻吟，眼皮也完全睁不开了。

温言在激烈的发情期后睡了整整一天，等他醒来的时候已经分不清是白天黑夜，浑身的酸痛提醒着他昏迷前发生过的事情，他闷哼一声翻了个身，立刻僵在那里，大量的精液在他的动作下不断流出，浸湿了身下的床单。

身边的床铺似乎有人睡过，但是人已经不在了，温言摸了摸后颈，被咬的伤口被贴了创可贴，他哑着嗓子喊了一声，没有人回应他，房间里空荡荡的。

他的床头柜上有一张字条。

温言拿起来看，上面的字工工整整，很稚嫩，像新学写字的小孩子写的，温言看完，将字条捂在心口，把自己埋进被子里，闭着眼睛缩成一团，他收紧后穴不再让精液流出，似乎是想尽力留下什么。

……

温言在一个月后收到了新的通知。

和他搭档的人依旧是赵灵华，赵灵华这段时间憔悴了很多，看到温言走过来笑着和他打招呼。

“温言。” 

温言回了她一声，坐在椅子上下意识地摸后脖颈，那里的伤口已经愈合，留下了不太明显的疤痕，温言经常会摸着那里神情恍惚，他甚至不知道这一个月自己是怎么熬过来的。

“据说这个新的项目还是你最擅长的生物基因。” 赵灵华倒是没在意温言的异常，翻开手里的文件夹一页一页地浏览，“也不知道这次新的实验体会是怎样的……”

温言低着头发呆，脑海里突然浮现出司毅第一次和他见面的样子。

那只小豹子刚睁开眼睛，小小的一只特别可爱，看着他细声细语地叫，他看着那只小豹子，觉得心里的某处空缺被填满了。

那只离不开他的小豹子……

温言摸摸脖子，站起身离开了。

两人被安排到原来的研究所，这里换了很多大型仪器，工作人员带着他们走到实验室门口，给他们讲主要的内容。

“大概就是这么多，这是你们的实验体，上级没有多说什么，只说了温博士看完就会明白的。” 

温言心不在焉地低头看地板，他根本不想知道新的项目究竟要做什么，司毅留了一张字条说他去解决一切，他消失了一个月，温言只觉得他再也见不到司毅了。

赵灵华推了推温言，温言抬头，被眼前的这一幕惊得瞳孔剧烈收缩。

洁白的实验室内，一只黑色的庞然大物正伏在那里，他看到温言后慢慢地走了过来，变化骨骼，褪掉毛发，逐渐地变成了一个高大的男子，他对着温言温柔地笑，用手指在玻璃上写下了温言两个字，又写了4和1两个数字。

温言的眼泪不断地滚落，他的手贴在玻璃上和里面的男子掌心相对，赵灵华捂着嘴，憔悴的脸上满是欣慰，工作人员没有看到两人的异常，低着头念道。

“这是十分罕见的实验体，赵博士联系政府在半个月前提供，作为第一号实验体……”

“他是第四十一号。” 

“啊？” 

“四十一号实验体，司毅。” 

他的司毅。

司毅终究是在赵灵华的帮助下得到政府的认可，司毅会在实验结束后收编至军队，作为交换，他可以继续陪在温言身边，今后的人生究竟会有多残酷他并不知道，他只知道他想在温言身边，想陪着他走到生命的尽头。

无论以怎样的身份。

完。


End file.
